


Ex-Aid同人－花梦：患者-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu
Kudos: 2





	Ex-Aid同人－花梦：患者-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－花梦：患者-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_105fe980)

[ 155](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_105fe980)

### [Ex-Aid同人－花梦：患者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_105fe980)

大门打开的响动在夜晚的楼道里格外容易捕捉，“不好意思，打扰了”这句话出来的声音显得有些沙哑和破音。但青年并未大声呼唤，而是显得小心翼翼。

血滴落在楼道地面溅开，不多，很快便被他有些拖的鞋底蹭花。青年靠向墙壁，用外侧的手往外探着寻求安全感，时而跨过胸前扶下墙。

他的右手捂着右侧眼角上侧的额头，血从手缝里挤出来。掌心下红色的液体已经跨过他的眼睛顺过脸颊，害得他不得不闭上那侧眼。同时血沿着下巴掉落，弄脏在地板和衣服上。

“谁？”不耐烦的声音从走廊拐角后传来，随即便是包含心情的急促脚步声。“谁介绍来的？这个点要关门了，”双手插在白大褂里的男人走了出来，给青年视野里头来了一个剪影。

随即男人打开了楼道这段的灯，夹杂着白色的头发极其显眼。这家诊所的主人花家大我此时白大褂下面穿着宽松运动衫，脚上蹬着拖鞋，一副准备放松后收拾病例去休息的架势。

“Ex-Aid？”看清人的大我愣了一下，为这个点眼前出现的人感到意外。可更令他意外的是对方的情况，让这位脸色本来并不好的黑医，立马转换成另一种凝重的表情，快步走上去，“怎么弄的！”

Bugster战斗外的Ex-Aid只是一个普通的实习医，而这个叫宝生永梦的实习医此时脸上正挂着血。虽然战斗时也没少受伤，但因为变身保护的关系也未出现过这种流血的情况。外加没有收到Bugster出现的情报，他受伤肯定别有原因。

和对方担心的样子不同，永梦反而一副好似打扰对方的歉意样子，相当不好意思的赔笑出来。也不知道他是不是疼得麻木，不过的确只提了提左侧的嘴角，试图发出让对方放心的声线，“对不起，这个时间打扰你。”

“你傻了吗？！这种时候说什么没用的话，”对于道歉的人，以及说着无关紧要话的人，大我冒出无名火。同时他却吼不起来，内心下意识便将对方当作患者对待。黑医上去抓住永梦的右肩，从同侧抬手按住对方本来就捂着伤口的手，带着对方快步走去楼道深处。

“对不起——”

“压着！”口气听似恶狠狠，可他认真的眼神和因为担心而蹙起的眉头，已经宣告他此时同往日表演不同的内心。永梦似乎也被这话震住，读出来了对方的意思，便没再多说话。

…

“…差不多就是这样，但损失不严重…”永梦端正的呆着一动不动，除了嘴巴以外，就是眼球看着给自己治疗的大我。

他的血在来的时候就差不多止了，大我给他进行了快速处理。但是伤口需要缝针，按照技术，大我可以很快完成。因此从麻药到缝针，算是帮他转移注意力，也算是询问理由，大我让他给自己讲发生了什么事。

“呵，你运气和你那没事就摔倒的肢体协调性一样差，”大我嘴巴不饶人的讽刺道，顺势还瞥了眼永梦。随即他一边更换手头工具做出精准的动作，一边不忘多说几句，“但是为了那点钱就揍你，那些人也无药可救了。”

按照永梦的陈述便是。他今日在实习时犯了错误，导致他回家后赶紧去查了资料。结果弄完很晚，却发现冰箱里存的食物过期了。因此他拿着几张现金决定去餐厅，却想到这边有一家新开的，就当遛弯过来了。

“可是错先在我，因为我抄近道走了那种地方…”

“你也知道啊。”

“是…”被大我说的相当惭愧，无言反驳的永梦只能乖乖承认。毕竟为了走得快，他走了人少的巷子。那一带偶尔会有不良人士逗留，最近因为没传出什么新闻所以他觉得没事，谁知道就好死不死的碰上了呢？

显然永梦敌不过六个人，从正确的角度判断，他便把钱交了出去。可因为太少，于是那些有点喝醉的人反而因不满对他大打出手。即使平日战斗让永梦反应变得灵活，可此时赤手空拳对六个成年男人，他没能逃走。

在这期间，他的额头因为跌倒而撞在了一边堆放的施工素材里。天暗也看不清是什么东西，头就被硬物撞破流血。或许看到他捂着头呻吟的样子，还有血，那几个人觉得情况不好便拿着那点钱撤了。可在走之前，还不小心踩碎了永梦掉在地上的手机。

“这个…该怎么办…？”不能低头的永梦，用还算干净的那只手盲摸了下自己左侧裤兜。鼓囊囊的口袋里是他碎掉的手机，被裂纹霸占的屏幕已经黑屏一片。

“我怎么知道，”大我随口回句，这情况只能买个新的。当时听永梦陈述，他还吐槽对方竟然当时捂着流血的额头满地找手机，真是毫无危机感。永梦觉得这事完就完了，似乎并不打算通知警察。

“处理好了，”大我放下手里的工具，取下手套。随后拿过镜子给永梦照了照，说了几句嘱咐，最后不忘调侃句，“作为实习医你也都应该知道吧？”害得对方连连点头，所幸没有撞出脑震荡，可大我还是厉声阻止了他。

案发地点距离这里有段距离，永梦当时在地上躺了会，感到不那么晕才爬起来。这个时间他不知道自己该去哪家医院，没钱也没手机的他一时之间在嗡嗡作响的脑子里失去了思考余力。最终他意识到大我的诊所就在不远处，从而一路寻了过来。

“我的费用可和你们医院概念不同。”抬脚推动转椅从永梦身前离开的大我如此发言。随即黑医起身走去柜子前，开始翻找药盒。

“是！我当然知道。我明天会把钱送过来的…可以吗？”永梦回答的相当洪亮干脆，认真过头。毕竟对方帮了自己，对待这事一点也不马虎。可自己现在也没有钱，他只能试图让对方网开一面给自己赊账。等他看到大我算是默认后，便立马以坐着的姿势低下头，让人觉得他就和没有磕到过脑袋似的，“这次真的谢谢你。”

“行了，”大我并不想听到他这种正直回应，从而挥了下手敷衍过去。大我没再怎么继续仔细看永梦，而是走过来把手里的止疼片丢给了实习医。随后他要求永梦坐着休息下脑袋，自己去厕所拿来温水浸湿的毛巾，“把你脖子和手上的血擦干，一会再去厕所洗一下。”

“…谢谢，”永梦有些意外的拿过毛巾。可他意外的心理表现的太明显，睁大的眼睛反而让大我很不自在。看到大我别开头啧了声，永梦才注意自己表现的太露骨，从而低下头小心的擦擦脸颊和脖子。

“给我。”

突然一声，永梦都没反应过来，手里的毛巾就被抽走。大我一边咕哝着“伤口附近我来，”，一边补充着“别动，闭眼”，随后用另只手挑起永梦脸颊让对方面向弯腰凑近的自己。

大我也觉得自己这事是不是坐过头了，干嘛这点事也帮他呢？可看他擦不干净的样子，外加伤口附近蹭到血的发根，大我就有点看不下去。内心觉得自己肯定嫌弃对方的笨手笨脚，另外还告诉自己对方此时最好少动，从而以医生角度出手相助。

永梦多多少少别对方的行为吓到，真的就乖乖闭上眼让擦。毛巾上的水已经因为空气而立马转凉，被对方擦到肌肤上时，陷于黑暗里而敏感的永梦不禁缩了缩脖子。他耳边捕捉到对方嗓音下那句“不许动”，便让自己留在对方手心与毛巾的双重温度里。

随后他眼睛稍稍眯起一条缝，却看不真切。大我看起来没有表情，只是认真完成手头的事情，然而气氛却同永梦平日所看到的表面都不相同。

但年轻的实习医所不知道的便是，大我的目光几度扫过他垂下的睫毛和乖巧的面容，为那掌心里的温度以及他们从未有过的距离而产生动摇。黑医自己内心也在纳闷，却不敢深究，只当作自己不懂。

“好了，”一擦完，大我把凉毛巾往人手里一塞，立马起身回到办公桌前不再多管。他抬抬下巴说了下厕所的位置，让永梦自己过去。

…

永梦拿着拧干叠好的毛巾回来时，另只手揪着领子。上面有湿掉的一片水渍，看来他试图想把上面的血弄掉。

“吃了这个，”大我拿回毛巾后把永梦催进屋，只见桌子上摆着刚才开的止疼片和水。不过还有一桶杯面，从屋子里传来的“沙沙”响动寻去，永梦见到地上的插头旁插着一台电热水壶，此时正烧着热水。

还没开口问，料到的大我已经不甘愿的解释给他听。“你不说没有钱吃饭，家里也没库存吗？赶紧把这个吃了。”他不打算因为一个泡面也管永梦要钱，可也没想过要把这话讲出来。如果永梦此后认为要付钱他，就到时候再说了。所以他的话题也一转，“4号病房腾出来给你，今晚睡这里。病服柜子里有，自己拿。”

“哎？我要住这里吗——唔…！”永梦刚一吃惊，就因为睁大眼挤到伤口而呻吟出来。脖子一缩，皱着眉赶紧抬手捂住额头，但也不敢使劲压。其实麻醉让他没有那么痛，都是条件反射。

见他这样大我也没讽刺，只是好笑的哼了声。随即深吸一口气，一副理所当然的加重字音。“这个点你还想怎么样？再说我明天给你检查一下。如果说上班的事你还需要回趟家的话，我会给CR一个通知。”见永梦还要说什么，大我就竖起食指狠狠指了指下方算是不容拒绝的意思，“是你自己找来我的，你就是我的患者了。给我好好听话！”

“…”还没从突然被强行安排的事情里回过神的永梦无话可说。结果黑医已经撂下自己决定回房间休息去了，但大我还要求永梦吃完通知他，以便安排洗漱用品。

被留下的永梦呆呆的站着，知道他听到烧水壶按键弹起来的响动，才意识到自己成为了对方的患者。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[花梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E6%A2%A6)

评论(7)

热度(155)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) [紋霏](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://maikawoyi.lofter.com/) [池鱼顾渊](http://maikawoyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) [艾莎](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://qinghuayu1314.lofter.com/) [玖之](http://qinghuayu1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://yifuleiya170.lofter.com/) [伊芙蕾雅](http://yifuleiya170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://dongtiaozhengyi.lofter.com/) [Eleven Zero](http://dongtiaozhengyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://fanlianlianye.lofter.com/) [莲叶](http://fanlianlianye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://xiaozhou486.lofter.com/) [梦境点灯](http://xiaozhou486.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://blueflamme.lofter.com/) [FlaMme](http://blueflamme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://chishilang215.lofter.com/) [今天也执着于胖20斤](http://chishilang215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) [诉疚.](http://sujiu065.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://yexiaoxie021.lofter.com/) [为什么这么冷](http://yexiaoxie021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://luoyue719.lofter.com/) [落雨](http://luoyue719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://yuyuxn.lofter.com/) [禹](http://yuyuxn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://onelittlejam.lofter.com/) [柒月🍞人](http://onelittlejam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://yuliplume.lofter.com/) [Node.](http://yuliplume.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) [军团长尼菲彼特酱_吞了文看置顶](http://giornoandharuno.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) [Reborn](http://diareborn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://sumu218.lofter.com/) [M](http://sumu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://bluetodd.lofter.com/) [沐浴球。](http://bluetodd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://cab13.lofter.com/) [茶与碑](http://cab13.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jirenhui701.lofter.com/) [几人回](http://jirenhui701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://yi347366.lofter.com/) [忆](http://yi347366.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) [上官螭](http://shangguanchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) [曳子的水鸟](http://zongzi325.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://bo031102.lofter.com/) [時御_自閉](http://bo031102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/) [一蓑烟雨下江南](http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/) [一蓑烟雨下江南](http://zjqmmd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://lian9279.lofter.com/) [半岛绪莓.](http://lian9279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://huacishu555.lofter.com/) [梓辞](http://huacishu555.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://bloodck.lofter.com/) [朴佬边熙🍒](http://bloodck.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) [人类的本质–––](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://zhengzhiaijiexie.lofter.com/) [正直爱洁蟹](http://zhengzhiaijiexie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://wushengdekuqi989.lofter.com/) [伏羲画卦](http://wushengdekuqi989.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    48. [](http://wushengdekuqi989.lofter.com/) [伏羲画卦](http://wushengdekuqi989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://sonialove.lofter.com/) [阿飞飞上外太空](http://sonialove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://ssqw000.lofter.com/) [Nothing Lasts/Utopia](http://ssqw000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://xunlionheart.lofter.com/) [目目薰](http://xunlionheart.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_105da6eb)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1060e58e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
